


the rogue's potion

by likeabomb



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cervical Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Immobility, Marathon Sex, Naga!Rogue, Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex, Womb Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/pseuds/likeabomb
Summary: Remy LeBeau, vessel of the gods' power, can't be any more frustrated with the life he was born into. But the beautiful naga the village has named The Rogue is always happy to help him work out those frustrations.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937239
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	the rogue's potion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of a personalized Kinktober list that I'm doing with a few friends!  
> Check the rest of the collection for not only my other days, but their contributions to this month too!
> 
> Day 2 (Cervical Penetration and/or Womb Stuffing)

Skirting down the hillside, hand stuck in the brush and vines, Remy closes his grip and pulls himself to a slower stop at the bottom of the hill, right up against the bank of the river. Ducking under a fallen log, he snaps out his staff and easily and fluidly uses it to vault the slow moving river below. He’s done it a thousand times before and the drop in his belly always puts him in a good mood. Fingers trace over rocks and moss and against ivy and bark.

When he climbs himself up over the outcropping, he calls warmly, “ _Cherie_?” and then, “Rogue!~”

Something shifts in the brush and he doesn’t have time to roll into a duck and take off through the trees. His heart races despite himself. He never gets the chance to hit the ground. He’s wrapped up quickly in the heavy muscled tail of a naga, pressure tight around him as they tumbled through the brush.

When the world stops spinning, he stares dumbly up at The Rogue above him and her smirk.

“Gotcha,” she shows her teeth a little, she knows how it gets Remy hot and bothered.

A shiver runs up his spine at the sight of her fangs and relaxes in her grip and she loosens it when he starts to relax too.

Gloved hands, warm even through the sheer fabric, scoop up his face and hold it gently. She doesn’t move in for a kiss, but she runs her thumbs over his cheeks and Remy’s eyes flutter closed.

“Makin’ me melt, darlin’.”  
  
She laughs, light and warm, “I know. You’re cute when you’re a little puddle for me.”

Remy’s face warms but he laughs anyway, turning his face to press a kiss to her palm, reveling in the feeling of her hands on him and her tail enveloping him.

“It’s been too long, sweetness,” Rogue tsks, “Look at y’, nothin’ but a desperate fool for me.”

“Can’t help myself ‘round you, _mon coeur_ .”

His eyes meet hers, and something about the fact her eyes aren’t like those of the people of his village puts him at ease in her arms. She’s not them. She’s never treated him like they do. Shimmering gold eyes with slivers of pupils, like daggers. Rogue has always looked at him as though he’s a morsel, but respected in a way they don’t at home. Their gazes are heavy with reverence and awe, and fear, and it makes Remy sick more often than not. At least when he wears his veil he doesn’t always have to make eye contact.

Her thumb smooths over his lower lip and he shivers again, goosebumps prickling down his arms. Her voice is like honey and silk and it always drips over him so sweetly.

“Lookin’ a little lost, sugah. Y’ need some lovin’?”  
  
Closing his eyes slowly, Remy nods a little. Rogue huffs a soft laugh and leans in, covering his mouth with her hand before kissing the back of her own hand. Remy opens his eyes and laughs that same soft huff with her.

She can’t touch him, not with her bare skin, and Remy’s known that nearly since he met her, but the scales of her tail and all the part of her she covers with the sheer fabric are alright. He wonders sometimes what it might be like to kiss her, to feel the prick of her fangs on his tongue, but he knows they can’t, and he’s more than fine with what they _do_ get up to.

Half the time it’s just close contact, a body close to his own, because it’s something Remy craves at home, something he just can’t have. Rogue is more than happy to, though. One of her favorite things is to wrap him up too tight to wiggle out and feed him little slices of fruits. He thought at one point it was demeaning, like he was some kind of pet, but he knows she does it because she… Yeah.

“What kinda lovin’ are y’ lookin’ for today, hm? Are they expectin’ y’ back before sundown? Because I think that might be a little tough.” Rogue smiles about it, and Remy only melts a little more at the thought. It’s barely after sunrise now, and she’s promising to keep him here til at least sundown?

Could he have gotten any luckier?

“My papa’s gotten used to me runnin’ off into the woods. Especially after morning blessings with the elders. Never sits right with me and he knows it.”

Rogue moves her hands from his cheeks up into his hair, pulling his ponytail loose so she can shake his hair enough to pluck and preen a little. Remy enjoys the feeling of her claws against his scalp, just barely. She wouldn’t hurt him.

“They talkin’ again?” She asks gently, tilting her head curiously.  
  
Opening his eyes again, Remy’s hands settle on her wrists and she stops playing with his hair and gets the hint that he doesn’t want to talk about it. Not now, at least.

She takes a deep breath, shifting and moving the two of them about and Remy, hands grab against her tail on reflex.

“I think I’ve got just the thing for you today, sugah, you’re gonna love this.”

Quirking a brow in interest, Rogue pulls him into her den, a deep and intricate cave system by the river, covered well with vines and foliage. Remy tugs a flower off a hanging vine as they pass into the cool cave, and another chill runs up his back. He wiggles a little with it in her grip, but Rogue only glances at him and huffs a laugh.

When they stop, Remy shows her the flower and his expression is playful but soft. She leans in a little and he’s careful about where he brushes against her, the hair only, with not much pressure, and slides the flower in over her ear in her thick hair. 

He catches the look of her tongue just barely at the corner of her mouth, licking over a fang, when she regards him and his sweet gesture.

Yeah, he’s definitely already wet.

Pulling down a glass jar from one of the shelves, covered in little bottles and dried herbs, she shows it to him, and he offers a hand to take it, turning it over in his hands. It’s heavier than it looks, and the liquid inside is thick and flows sluggish, like honey, but it’s silver and shimmering.

Looking from the bottle to Rogue, lips pursed, Remy hums, “Y’ got me, darlin’. I got no idea what this is.”

She laughs again, taking it from his hands, carefully, “It’s a special little nectar I finally got right.”

“What’s it do? What’s it for?” Remy asks, peeking at the bottle again while he reaches and pulls his hair back off his shoulders so he can unbutton the clasp on the front of his mantle. Rogue helps him with it, setting it on the hook at the end of the shelves with some of her drying flowers.

“Warms y’ up, opens y’ up, but more important than that, lets me really show y’ a good time.”

Brows knitting, Remy looks up at her, “Y’ don’t mean-”  
  
“Why y’ think I been workin’ so hard at it?” She smiles, and for all their smirks and banter and the almost dangerous edge to them sneaking around and a vessel laying with a beast, there’s a softness too, to the way they look at each other sometimes.

“Rogue!” Remy cheers, throwing his arms around her shoulders, not her neck, careful not to brush skin to skin, and reflexively she tenses, but feeling it’s alright, she wraps arms around him, lower on his hips.

He pulls back enough to look at her, squeezing her shoulders, “You did it! Why aren’t you cheerin’?”

“Don’t feel real just yet,” Rogue looks him over, “We can find out, though.”

She’s tried it with others already, she knows it works, but with Remy it’s an entirely different thing. Rogue shifts him up and over, and they come back out of the cave where it’s warmer, where she can lay with him and have the sun at her back and enjoy a day- an entire day- fucking him open just like they’ve been eager for.

Uncorking the bottle with a squeak, Rogue moves and uncoils Remy enough, shifting her tail so that she has his shins bound, and a heavy reassuring coil around his chest. The end of her tail brushes through his hair and tucks under his chin, tilting it just a bit before he settles his face against her. 

He gives her a little wink and Rogue laughs, “So suave.”

Rogue uses her teeth to pull off one of her gloves, all the way down her arm, past the elbow, and off, and then she dips two fingers into the little glass pot. Her coils shift and pull around him and wrap in a way that opens his legs, and she uses her gloved hand to pull down his pants, not all the way off, but enough that she can show him the shining silver slicking her fingers before she reaches between his legs.

There’s a moment of hesitation, of trepidation, and a well of worry in both of them that this won’t work like she says, like she’s so meticulously worked and planned. 

And then there’s hot fingers, spreading thick syrup deep in Remy’s cunt. Without her gloves, he can feel how soft her fingers are, the glide of her skin against his walls. Remy’s eyes flutter and he doesn’t feel the sap of her magic on his body like they’ve had trouble with before.

Rogue’s eyes are half lidded when he glances at her, lips slightly parted, and Remy huffs a soft laugh, “Exhilaratin’, ain’t it?”

She bites her lower lip before smiling, rolling her eyes.  
  
Tilting the bottle, she drizzles a little more along the folds of his pussy, careful not to waste any, but coats him generously. It’s warmer than he expected, with an almost tingling sensation. He doesn’t know if that’s the nectar, or the fact he knows she’s touching him with her bare hand for the first time.

Rubbing at his clit with quick motions makes him squirm and writhe. He’s sensitive! He only ever touches himself, unless it’s her, and they’ve found ways to be creative, sure, but he always squirms a lot when it’s her- he never expects the ways she’s going to move.

“A-ah, _cherie_ , fuck,” Remy pants and wiggles, and the end of her tail coils tighter around his throat and Remy groans a pathetic sound. His breaths come a little harder, a little shallower, and his eyes glaze over a little as she starts to use both her hands, three fingers in his hot cunt and another working his clit and rubbing her potion into his folds.

He comes with a shout, shaking apart in the loops of her tail, and Rogue lets go of the light pressure she’d had on his throat. She can’t brush his hair right now, but she wants to. The end of her tail flicks a low hanging lock off his forehead and he scoffs at her, slowly coming back to himself.

“That was quick, baby. Must really get y’ goin’ knowin’ I’m fuckin’ you open, huh? All my fingers in your sweet hole like this?”

Remy clenches hard with aftershocks as she keeps moving her fingers in and out of him.

“Y’ got no idea, darlin’. Lovin’ feelin’ your hands- they’re soft.”  
  
A warmth comes to Rogue’s cheeks and she ducks her head, leaning in to press a kiss against his hair where they’ve found it’s safe.

“Charmer you are.”

She pulls her fingers free and there’s still the shimmer of what she made on her fingers. Remy watches as she moves her hand down the length of her torso, farther down than where it’d be on a human, but not too much farther, is her slit. It’s already open and ruddy and plush, and her cocks are pushing free, fattening up at just how into this she is too.

“Lookin’ like I’m not the only one, huh?” Remy teases gently.  
  
Rogue smears the silvery syrup against both of her cocks, one at a time, until they’re fully unsheathed.

Remy clenches hot and watches her with the same heated look she’d watched him with. When she deems herself good and slicked, she holds the lower of the two steady, and eases Remy closer to her. Feeling the hot, wet head of her cock against his lips makes Remy whisper a whine, toes curling in anticipation. She rubs up and down, through his folds, against his clit, and anywhere that concoction had ended up, tingles with a warmth he’s never felt before. Her power doesn’t pull from him anywhere they touch. Remy is on cloud nine, really.

When she pushes herself in, slow and easy, Remy squirms and cusses, mouth open while he pants hot. Inch by inch, she fucks herself into him in slow rolls, and the higher dick rubs against his clit and mound, smearing the shimmer through his dark curls. Where it bumps his clit makes Remy’s vision ring with black.

They’ve fooled around and played with toys, always carefully, and Remy’s fucked himself with fingers and all manner of toys back home, but this is different. She’s _hot_ inside him, and that alone is enough to make him see stars.

Rogue is careful not to touch him anywhere she hasn’t treated with her potion, as much as she wants to lay kisses all along his throat where his head is thrown back, or feel his heart hammering like a bird in a cage. She restrains herself, because as good as this is, she won’t spoil it with a weak conviction.

“How’s that feel?” Rogue hums, now able to fuck into him with hard rolls, rocking his body in her grip.

Remy’s fingers pull at her scales a little as he tries to find words, “Like nothin’ else, _cherie_ , h-heavenly- shit-”

He clenches hot around her and Rogue rumbles a soft noise he knows means she’s happy, she feels good. It’s a noise he feels all through her. Her thrusts get faster, deeper, and half the time it’s Rogue moving herself against Remy, and half the time it’s her moving Remy down along her cocks. Wrapped up as he is, he doesn’t get much in the way of fucking himself against her like he wants, but there’s always next time.

They have until sundown, after all.

Rogue pulls out nearly all the way, and drags her cock against his lips, fucking him terribly shallowly, and then holds both of her dicks, pressing them together. When she sets them against his cunt again, Remy shudders hot.

“Wh- hh- _darlin’_ , I don’t-”

“You can take ‘em, baby. Where’s your adventure?” Rogue coos gently, but doesn’t press more until she knows Remy is ready and willing.  
  
She squirms a little and she loosens enough that he can shift. He’s not uncomfortable, but it might make him breathe easier. It might serve to help his soft human mind not to feel trapped.

Rogue leans in close and presses a kiss to the top of his head, “Only if you’re up for it, Remy.”

It takes him a few moments to find himself, but Remy nods slowly, then a little more assured, “Yeah- god, fuck, please.”  
  
Smiling a mischievous but happy grin, Rogue hums, still close to his face, “What’s that you’re beggin’ for then, hm?”  
  
Remy rolls his eyes as she rubs both heads hot and heavy against his hungry pussy and hard clit. He shifts and squirms, panting hard.

“I want your cocks, Rogue,” Remy says, looking at her. His eyes are so dark and she only smiles in return. “Please- I want both your cocks in me, _mon amour_ , please.”

Indulging him, Rogue makes a soft noise to hush him, and squeezes to press herself into him, taking it slowly, carefully. Tapered as they are, it’s more and more of a stretch the deeper she manages to fuck him. Remy takes it all like a dream, though, and he’s never felt so full in his life. His vision blurs and he knows there’s a tack of drool on his cheek, but he can’t bring himself to care. He shudders in her coils and even before she’s fully seated, Rogue moves her thumb to his stiff clit and rubs it quickly and Remy comes with a shout.

Tight like a vice and pulling her in hard, Rogue fucks him through his orgasm, and seats herself deep inside him. Remy catches his breath despite the fact he feels she’s knocked the air out of him. He blinks blearily and pants hard at a new sensation. When she fucks into him as deep as she can go, there’s a tightness, a pulling deep in his belly, like the heads of her cocks are catching something.

“Wh-” Remy doesn’t manage to get all of his question out, and Rogue pulls him and situates him better so she can breathe the scent of his hair, his back to her, though not touching, and her hands settled on her own tail on either side of him as she rolls herself into him, enveloping him completely, inside and out.

“You take me s-so well, Remy,” Rogue praises gently, “Both cocks this deep- you feel that, sweetness?”

He’s descended to soft little sobs and muttering praise and begging. His lips are dry and he wishes desperately she’d wet them for him.

“Wh-what is that?” Remy asks, face scrunched at such a strange twist, but it feels so good.

“Side effect of my special potion here,” Rogue wiggles the bottle a little and Remy looks from it, to her, as much as he can with how she’s situated them. “Softened your inner ring enough I can fuck through it, past it.”  
  
“Y-y’-” Remy pulls his hand free enough that he can move it to his lower belly and she moves her tail out of the way enough that he can feel, and when it all clicks into place, he shudders a moan. “That’s so fuckin’ hot- gods-”

Rogue presses another kiss to his head and grins against his hair as she fucks her cocks past his cervix and directly into his womb. They’re not quite deep enough to really stir him up, but the tightness of his cervix around her, and his sweet pussy, silky and hot, squirting a pale shimmer when she fucks him at just the right angle.

Remy melts in her coils and lowers his own hand to jerk himself off to her thrusts. When he reaches far enough to feel how far she’s got him spread open, he doesn’t even have to be touching his clit on her next thrust before he’s shaking apart, coming hard on both her cocks.

Fucking him through a second orgasm, Rogue makes her own shivered groans against the crown of his head and when she comes, Remy can feel the way her cum shoots hot and thick into him, into the deepest part of him, and it makes him see stars. He shivers and shudders and keeps his hand on his lower belly to feel the heat, feel the bulge of her so deep in him. Rogue empties herself with a few hard thrusts before she feels like she can breathe again too, and relaxes her grip a little. Remy doesn’t move off her cocks stuffed into him.

They spend the rest of the day, just as Rogue had promised, until they’ve used up all the honey thick potion she’d made, and even then, it was hard to pull away. At one time Remy had fallen asleep with her still inside. There’s a little bit of a bloat in his belly when the day starts to cool off, and he’s fascinated at the feeling of being stuffed so thoroughly with her cum that it’s _visible_. Could this get hotter?

When finally Rogue uncoils and offers a hand, Remy’s knees are like jelly and give way immediately with any kind of pressure. She supports him with a little laugh and when he pulls off, it’s like a fountain. Her cum gushes from his gaping hole, and he can _hear it_ spatter against the grass. It runs thick down his thighs, still hot from his body and with a squeeze of her tail around his middle, another heavy torrent empties from him.

Remy’s face is bright red with a furious amount of embarrassment, but Rogue holds his face and presses kisses to her own wrists, close enough it’s nice to hear the soft sound of her kisses. 

When she dips two fingers into his thoroughly used hole, he shudders hard, eyes crossing with the overstimulation of it on top of just how hot and _filthy_ the whole day has been. This last act more than anything. The sound of thick cum and his still fluttering cunt are obscene, but Rogue’s fingers empty most of the rest of her seed from him. At least what she can reach.

That thought, too, makes Remy’s knees weak again.

“Y’ think y’ can trust those legs’a yours to get y’ all the way home, sugah?” Rogue asks gently.

Her gloves are back on and they’re closer to the river. Remy can still feel the drying tack of their long day, but it’s cleaner. He won’t get caught when he crawls back into his bed, hopefully. And that’s probably all he’ll be doing, is crawling. His knees shake pleasantly, his whole body thrums with the aftermath of their marathon tryst.

She tucks a lock of sweaty hair behind his ear and Remy turns his face into her hand a little.

“I’ll be jus’ fine, _cherie_ , don’t you worry about Remy.” He huffs a laugh, pressing a kiss to her palm again. 

Rogue softens and gently pinches the soft part of his cheek in return for that kiss. “Y’ lil snake.”

Remy hums gently, “If only,” and Rogue melts further, leaning in to pepper his hair with more kisses.

Stumbling back to the village is a chore and a half, but when he collapses into his room in the home he shares with his father, his father is nowhere to be seen. He’s sore beyond belief, but exhaustion takes him quicker than that ache can chase him into bed. He’s never been so happy in his life.

So much of his life is spent with downcast eyes, his own or the people around him, and Rogue sees him and appreciates him and…

The thought of love is like a blanket around him, keeping his dreams safe and warm and full of his wonderful serpent sweetheart.


End file.
